Drying one's hair, often a daily routine, is generally time consuming. Other than drip drying and towel drying, there are two conventional methods for drying hair. First, hand held hair dryers may be used to sweep an airstream back and forth across the user's hair. This is a cumbersome task as it requires that the user's hand be occupied by the hair dryer and that the user pay constant attention to the task, sweeping back and forth. An alternative method of drying hair is to use a stationary hood type dryer. The hood typically fits over the hair and a blower unit forces air through a conduit and into the hood. While this method generally does not require the user's constant attention, it does prevent him or her from moving about. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus for drying one's hair which allows the user to move about freely without occupying the user's hand or hands. Moreover, there exists a need for such a hair drying apparatus which does not require constant or frequent manipulation by the user.